


Tending the Dragon Tamer

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a rough day at the dragon reserve, but Hermione knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Dragon Tamer

Charlie grumbled deep in his chest as he padded into the bedroom later than intended. Hermione looked up from her book, marking her place and setting it aside. His smile of greeting shifted into a grimace as pulling his shirt over his head made overworked muscles protest painfully.

“Rough day at the reserve, luv?” she asked, scooting over to him as he sat on the bed.

“That’s one way of putting it,” he said, whimpering softly.

Her arms wrapped around him, and she placed a kiss on his abused shoulder. “I’m sorry. I think I can help with that,” she murmured. “Get comfy. I’ll be right back.”

Her warmth vanished from his back. Charlie shed his pants and stiffly stretched out on his stomach, trying to get comfortable. The shifting of the mattress and the warmth of her skin as she straddled his hips heralded her reappearance. A sigh escaped him as he felt the first warm drizzle of oil. He started to relax immediately as her hands began massaging, beginning at his neck. 

Her clever hands found the knots and worked them out. Initially her efforts produced grunts of pain—his muscles miserably sore—but as she worked, the knots dissolved and strained muscles were soothed. Her firm, localized attacks became longer, her strokes more languid across whole muscle groups. He moaned softly as her thumbs glided down the grooves on either side of his spine, the sharp burn of pain transitioning into the slower burn of pleasure. She chuckled low as she reached his arse and gave it a squeeze before beginning the slow return slide up his back, curls tickling his skin.

“Turn over,” she murmured. Charlie obeyed, feeling drugged with warmth and burgeoning desire. Oiled hands slid up his chest, lingering over his nipples.

“Gonna get my front too?” he asked thickly. 

“Oh, but of course,” she said, tongue darting out to lick the tip of his cock. Half-hard before, he hardened quickly now. She kissed her way up his chest before sinking slowly onto him, warm and already wet. Charlie groaned.

Her hips started to roll, her hands braced on his chest, hair brushing his skin. Starting slow, she squeezed around him with every slide. He thrust back, hard and aching. He gripped her hips, pulling her to him faster. She gasped, moaned. Moving faster, she rode him, looking magnificent atop him. He reached between them to rub her clit in time with their movements.

With a cry, she clenched around him. The sensation tipped him over the edge. He emptied into her, his cry swallowed by her hot kiss.

“Good massage,” he murmured when he found his voice again. He grinned sleepily at her, and her dark eyes looked lovingly back.

Cupping his cheek, she said, “Glad you enjoyed.” She kissed him warmly again before curling into his chest. None of his muscles protested now. “Love you, Charlie.”

“Love you too, Hermione,” he replied, hugging her against him as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humdrabbles' Humpmadness competition, round 1. Prompt - Massage.


End file.
